lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Rose Nadler
Rose is de vrouw van Bernard en één van de overlevenden van de middensectie. Voor de crash We weten weinig over het leven van Rose voor de crash, behalve dat ze uit de Bronx (New York City) komt en dat ze jarig is op 21 november. Uit een verwijderde scène van Seizoen 2 kan je opmaken dat ze een dochter had die overleden is (bedenk dat verwijderde scènes niet als "feit" mogen beschouwd worden). We weten ook dat Rose op een gegeven moment een terminale vorm van kanker had. Misschien met het besef dat ze nog maar korte tijd te leven had, vroeg ze Bernard binnen voor een kop koffie toen deze haar geholpen had met haar auto. Toen ze elkaar 5 maanden kenden, deed Bernard haar een huwelijksaanzoek in een restaurant. Rose bracht hem toen op de hoogte van haar ziekte, maar Bernard drong aan, zei dat het voor hem geen verschil maakte, en Rose ging op het aanzoek in. Bernard verzoende zich echter niet met de terminale ziekte, ook al had Rose dit ondertussen al wel gedaan. Tijdens hun wittebroodsweken in Australië nam hij haar mee naar Isaac van Uluru, een gebedsgenezer. Deze probeerde haar te genezen, maar moest toegeven dat het niet lukte, omdat ze op dat moment niet "op de juiste plaats" waren. Hij hield vol dat ze kon genezen worden, maar stelde voor Bernards geld terug te geven. Rose vroeg hem echter het geld te houden, omdat ze voor Bernard wilde doen alsof ze genezen was om zo beter te genieten van de tijd die ze nog samen zouden zijn, zonder dat hij haar altijd zou willen redden. Op de luchthaven van Sydney zag ze John in zijn rolstoel, en ze zat samen met Jack op rij 23 in het vliegtuig (Rose in stoel D en Jack in stoel E). Ze hadden een kort gesprek. Ze hield op dat moment de stoel van Bernard vrij, die even naar het toilet was omdat zijn vingers altijd opzwelden bij het vliegen. Terwijl Jack haar geruststelde over de turbulentie brak het vliegtuig in stukken. Op het eiland Na de crash vond Jack Boone over Rose gebogen. Ze had een hartstilstand, en Jack nam de hartmassage over, omdat Boone het niet op de juiste manier deed. Hij slaagde erin haar te reanimeren, en Rose was een van de overlevenden. Tijdens haar eerste nacht op het eiland hoorde de zoals de anderen het monster in de jungle. Ze merkt duidelijk op dat het "verschrikkelijk bekend" klinkt. De volgende dagen is Rose erg rustig, waarschijnlijk door de schok. Wanneer Jack probeert haar te troosten, zegt Rose dat ze ervan overtuigd is dat Bernard nog leeft, ondanks de omstandigheden. Rose wordt daarna een soort moederfiguur tussen de overlevenden. Ze helpt Charlie te verwerken dat Claire ontvoerd is, met de woorden "tussen ontkenning en geloof is er maar een klein verschil. Het is beter aan mijn kant." Nadat het station de Zwaan verkend is, verklapt Hurley dit geheim eerst aan Rose. Rose ziet dat hij problemen heeft met de voedselvoorraad, en ze kan hem overtuigen de voorraad niet op te blazen met dynamiet. Bij de inventaris van het voedsel houdt ze een Apollo Candy Bar apart voor haar man, met de opmerking dat hij "een zoetebek is". Als de overlevenden van de staartsectie toekomen aan het hoofdkamp wordt het geloof van Rose bevestigd en is ze weer samen met Bernard. Hierna bekent ze dat ze overtuigd was dat het eiland haar kanker genezen heeft, nadat ze hetzelfde gezien heeft met de verlamming van John. Theorieën *Ze kan de zuster zijn van de Henry Gale. ** Deze theorie kwam naar voor nadat de schrijver van het dagboek vermeldde dat zijn of haar broer in de bunker vastgehouden wordt als zijnde een "Andere". De theorie stelt dat Rose de schrijfster is van het dagboek, en dat ze hoorde dat ene "Henry Gale" vastgehouden werd. We weten ondertussen echter dat Chris Dobson de schrijver was van het dagboek. Bovendien is Henry Gale volgens zijn rijbewijs van Minnesota, terwijl Rose uit New York komt. Het is echter nog steeds mogelijk dat ze verwant zijn. *Ze is genezen door het eiland. **Het eiland is waarschijnlijk de plaats waarnaar Isaac van Uluru verwees toen hij zei dat Rose een "ander soort plaats" nodig had om te genezen. * Hoewel Rose zegt dat ze het geluid van het monster herkent, en onmiddellijk daarna dat ze uit de Bronx komt, moeten we hier geen verband zien. ** Dit kan door de schrijvers bedoeld zijn om de kijkers op het verkeerde been te zetten. * Rose zal sterven aan kanker in Seizoen 3. ** Dit wordt mogelijk als de veiligheidsprocedure de genezende kracht van het eiland gewijzigd zou hebben. *Rose is de grootmoeder van Walt. Ze zegt dat haar dochter gestorven is, ook de moeder van Walt is gestorven. Onbeantwoorde vragen *Familienaam? Meisjesnaam? *Waarom komt het geluid van het monster haar bekend voor? *Ze is duidelijk een moederlijk type. Waarom helpt ze Claire niet met Aaron? *Wie is haar dochter? Category:Personages Category:Overlevenden middensectie